mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canción de las Cutie Mark Crusaders
thumb|300px|rightLa canción de las Cutie Mark Crusaders '''es la unica canción cantada en el decimo octavo episodio de la primera temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Se trata de la canción con que las Cutie Mark Crusaders hacen su presentación musical en el concurso de talentos de la Escuela de Ponyville. Letra Español Latino :Scootaloo :Somos 3 pequeños ponys :Listas ya para cantar :Atención esta es la historia :Voy a cantarla y :Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom y Scootaloo :a gritar! :Scootaloo :Cuando muy joven eres :tu costado liso está, :Parece que el sol no saldrá :Si tu cutie mark no esta :pelearemos así las 3 :ya no hay nada que temer :hay que saber que es lo que hay que hacer :Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom y Scootaloo :Si las cutie mark se ven :Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders :quienes somos hay que investigar :y no podemos detenernos, :hasta tener una cutie mark. :Scootaloo :Tu cutie mark pronto la tendras :y el momento llegará, :y ya sabes que es lo que hay que hacer :tu talento se verá. :Pero tan sencillo no será :y la espera cuesta más :ensayamos tanto que ya estamos :Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom y Scootaloo :de color azul. :Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders :quienes somos hay que investigar :y no podemos detenernos :hasta tener una cutie mark. :Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders :quienes somos hay que investigar :y no podemos detenernos :hasta tener una ¡cutie mark! Letra Ingles thumb|290px|Las CMC :Scootaloo' :Look, here, are three little ponies, :Ready to sing for this crowd, :Listen up, 'cause here's our story :I'm gonna sing it :'Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo' :Very loud! :'Scootaloo' :When you're a younger pony :And your flank is very bare :Feels like the sun will never come :When your cutie mark's not there :So the three of us will fight the fight :There is nothing that we fear :We'll have to figure out what we'll do next :'Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo''' :Till our cutie marks are here! :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks :Scootaloo :They all say that you'll get your mark :When the time is really right :And you know just what you're supposed to do :And your talent comes to light :But it's not as easy as it sounds :And that waiting's hard to do :So we test our talents everywhere :Belle, Apple Bloom, y Scootaloo :Until our face is blue :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks! :thumb|right|335 px : en:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song it:Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders pl:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song ru:Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 1ra Temporada